


how will i know?

by bella_sprezzatura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, M/M, Marauders Fest 2020, based on a prompt, fake relationship turns into real feelings, james plays football, mostly wolfstar but a bit of jily coz i couldn't resist, remus is based off harry styles, sirius is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_sprezzatura/pseuds/bella_sprezzatura
Summary: “Hold my hand.”“I don’t want to hold your hand.”“Suck it up, you have to.”“I hate you so much.”“Shut up and hold it already.”...Written for Marauders Fest 2020 and based on the prompt 'You're famous and I was hired by your management to date you for public appearances, but now I'm kinda into you cause you're actually a really cool person, but you don't give a shit about me'.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Marauders Fest 2020





	how will i know?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to whoever made this prompt! i really really really hope you like the fic
> 
> this was definitely a challenge for me and I absolutely adored it, a big thank you to my mods for their support! :)

“You’ve done this to yourself, mate.”

“This is not my fault!”

“It most definitely is!”

“And where do you get off saying that?”

“Because it’s true, mate! You’ve been fucking around for months and now they’ve got you backed into a corner. You’ve got no choice but to just do what they want and get on with it.”

“Why are you taking their side?”

“I’m not! I’m just trying to smooth this all out so we can just get through it as quick as possible, yeah?”

“Would you stop being so reasonable? Honestly. Since when are _you_ the one talking _me_ down from an emotional disaster?”

“Oh I don’t know, mate. Maybe since you’ve seen it fit to throw your career completely down the toilet?”

“I haven’t!”

“You might as well have!”

“Either way it doesn’t matter! This whole stunt isn’t going to help any.”

“I can’t say whether or not it’s going to help, Sirius. The point is that your management team has put this together and you are contractually obligated to participate.”

“I don’t care, James. I’m not going to do it! Not with that tosser!”

“You have to!”

“You know what! I hope you lose to Barcelona next week! That’ll teach you for siding with them over me, mate.”

James abruptly stops his brisk walk and Sirius is a few steps away before he tenses his shoulders and realises he might have just gone too far. Which he most definitely has.

Sirius turns to see James standing in the middle of the footpath, frozen still in hurt and betrayal. His eyes are watering under his glasses and his hand is covering his mouth in shock. “You take that back!” He says.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

“I accept your apology.” James says, but not before he swallows and takes a deep breath. My God, how dramatic he is.

“Good man.” Sirius claps him on the back of the shoulder and they keep walking down the street to the hotel up ahead.

Although, James is still preoccupied. “If we lose to FC Barcelona next week because you’ve just said that…”

“Next week’s game is a shoe in and you bloody well know it,” Sirius mumbles. He has obviously just said this to hurt his best friend. He’s been doing a lot of that lately and he can’t seem to stop.

“But still! You can’t just speak stuff like that out into the universe, mate.”

“Bloody athletes. Honestly, James, do you really think it makes a difference?”

“Alright, now you’re just trying to change the subject.”

“Hmm, am I though?”

“You’re an idiot. And you’re doing this.”

“I most definitely am not!”

…

“I don’t care, Michael! This is completely defamatory!”

Lily is pacing back and forth as she continues her heated conversation with whoever it is on the other end of her phone call. Her voice is slightly raised but she looks the picture of professionalism. Her wide leg trousers flow as she steps, her heels clacking on the very expensive floor of this very expensive hotel. She wears a silk blouse and her hair is pinned back nicely and it’s all very Gal Gadot.

“Do you have any sense of decency whatsoever?” Lily says into her phone as Remus walks on through the main doors, accompanied by several other people. He says hello to everyone, shaking their hands, calling them by name, and saying how nice it is to see them again.

He is a vision as he walks, perfectly put together in every way. He wears a pair of beautifully pleated trousers with a yellow and white striped Cuban collar shirt. It has been purposefully left undone so his white singlet can be seen underneath. He circles back to the lounge area and passes by Lily, giving her a kiss on the cheek in greeting before he sits down on the sofa by the window.

The lounge seems to serve as the waiting area for the conference room beyond. Several people have already arrived for the meeting but there are still more to come.

“You can’t print rubbish like this!” Lily continues on and on. A couple of people circle around him the moment his bum touches the sofa. They attend to his hair so the golden curls fall oh so delicately to above his eye. They fix the pleats of his pants and adjust the ties of his shoes. One of them gives him a bottle of water, he looks away from his phone and thanks them kindly. It is all much too high maintenance, surely. Frank stands a few feet away, prepared to protect him from any danger that may or may not be present. Well, you never know.

“The last time I checked, The Daily Mail actually had to write stories with some amount of truth, or at the very least, substance. Things have really gone downhill since I’ve left, yeah?” Remus lets out a little laugh at Lily’s comment but gives no other sign that he is attentively listening to her, despite she seeming to be in a very important phone call on his behalf. She paces back and forth in front of the sofa as other important people continue to flutter in and out of the room, some of them hand her paperwork which she stuffs under her arm and some walk straight through to the conference table. And so on.

Frank has been clocking the movement of everyone passing through. He is looking quite nice in his dark suit and tie. He leans across and his mouth barely moves as he says to Remus, “Sir, should we be attending to the next room?”

Before he can answer, there goes Lily again. “Yes, I suggest you do that. And if you don’t take the story down in the next fifteen minutes I’m having our in-house counsel sue you for libel.”

Remus looks up from his phone and glances briefly to the conference table, which is quickly filling with very important people. He then turns his head to Frank and shrugs. Frank shrugs right back.

Lily stamps her thumb to hang up her call. Apparently she has had enough of Michael from The Daily Mail. Rightfully so. She throws herself down on the sofa right beside Remus, iPhone in one hand and Blackberry in the other, a stack of papers resting in her lap. He gives her a look.

“A thank you would go a long way, you know,” she says. He smiles and knocks her elbow with his. If he only appreciates one thing in his life, it is her. She is his oldest and dearest friend and he thanks the universe everyday that she is here with him.

He laughs. She is holding her hand to her ear, waiting for him to say _thank you_. He does not say it. But she knows he means it whether or not he does. Instead he says, “I still don’t think this is a good idea.” He tilts his head to the conference table, indicating that it is _this_ his is upset about.

Lily sighs. This is not the first time they have had this discussion. “I’ve done everything I can. It’s not up to me anymore, Remus.”

“I just don’t understand why I have to do this.”

“It’s the label. They think it’s the right thing to do here. Apparently they do this sort of thing all the time. And they’ve organised for everyone to gain from the arrangement.”

“Tell me, Lil. What exactly am I going to gain from this?”

“Honestly, I don’t quite see it either. But, you are going to have to do this and you’re going to have to do it well.”

“Yes, I know. But it’s important to me that you know that I don’t want to.”

“I know,” says Lily as she pats his arm. It comes across as a little condescending but Remus doesn’t notice. Frank laughs behind his back.

The bell rings and the elevator doors open to Marlene, who walks through and follows the other execs from Capitol Records to the conference table. She pauses briefly, pulling her phone away from her ear and covering the receiver with her hand.

“Am I suing The Daily Mail or what?” She calls out to Lily. She seems rather flustered.

“I’ve handled it,” Lily says with an incredible amount of finality. 

Marlene is visibly relieved as she exhales a quick, “Thank God.”

They share a brief smile at their good work before there is an angry voice from somewhere near Marlene’s left hand. She jumps a little, remembering her phone call which is apparently very important.

“Yes, I’m still here. No, I’m not ignoring you, Sir…” Marlene trails off as she walks away.

“Yes. Hello to you as well, Marlene!” Remus calls after her. She gives him the finger as she walks away.

…

James and Sirius are walking through the lobby, where Minerva is waiting for them. Oh and there’s about a hundred protection officers waiting there with her.

“Boys, I have told you time and time again. You are not permitted to be wandering about alone.”

“Yes, Minnie. We know,” replies Sirius. It is not the least bit sincere. She raises her eyebrow at him.

“We’re sorry, Minnie. We promise we won’t forget next time,” says James. Sirius rolls his eyes. Minerva softens at James’ charming smile as he starts to ask her how she has been over the last week or so. The furrow in her brow is now completely gone and she seems to have forgotten all about reprimanding them for being almost slightly late.

Minerva has represented James since he started with Chelsea and when Sirius had been emancipated from his family, she very graciously agreed to represent him too. Sirius hadn’t reacted very well to _that_ whole situation and he is still reeling from the aftereffects. Most especially in the last year, where he has found himself in a few difficult situations which James has had to bail him out of.

The truth of it is… He is lost. And he can’t manage to find a way back to himself. Minerva had forced him to take a leave of absence (which he had so desperately needed) and so he had fucked off to some remote country. The rest has done him well. But not well enough.

James is worried for him, that much is clear. He had fought against the vacation, knowing that Sirius would not react well to having all of that free time and solitude. And so, he had pushed for Sirius to get back into his work as soon as he came back. Apparently, this is the only way they will allow it. They being the people in charge, obviously.

This press stunt is intended to improve public opinion regarding Sirius, which is basically a guarantee on account of how beloved Remus is by the British population. The problem is that Remus and Sirius do _not_ get on. They have met only once before and well… Remus is simply far too judgemental and Sirius is much too arrogant. There’s no need to get into it beyond that.

“Look at the state of you, Mr Black.” Minerva’s words do not necessarily reprimand him, he can hear in her voice that they were said with care and concern for his wellbeing.

He laughs her off. “What are you talking about? I look brilliant and you all know it.”

He wears dark and ripped jeans, paired with motorcycle boots, and a loose-fitting black shirt. His long, dark hair is nicely tussled, although it looks less perfectly done and a little more lengthy than usual. His beautiful grey eyes stand out even more drastically as he is unusually pale and with deep, dark circles under his eyes. To those that know him, he also appears to be a little too thin. To be fair, he does wear it well. As he does with everything.

He does appear a little underdressed, though. James is in a suit and tie, Chelsea blue because of course it is. Minerva is in her usual all-black ensemble of long trousers and a loose-fitting blazer. Her hair is pulled back tightly and she wears her heels, which very cleverly give her the extra height she needs to look as intimidating as possible. 

James laughs in reply, covering up his concern as he is well to do. He claps Sirius on the back as they all turn and walk to the elevators.

“I’d just like to say once more,” Sirius starts. “I do not want to do this nor do I think it is a good idea.” James sighs, looking to the ceiling in frustration. He had thought the argument was over.

“Firstly, Mr Black, all of my ideas are good. Secondly, you no longer have a choice in the matter. It is much too late.”

The elevator doors close, not before Sirius can be heard letting out a string of curse words.

…

Lily is pacing again. She is sending messages on her Blackberry, with intermittent glances to her iPhone.

Marlene is back with them in the lounge and she is switching between looking at her watch and at the clock on the wall. “This is unbelievable, where is he?” She asks to the room at large. “I do not have time for this.”

“Nor do I.” Lily agrees, but does not lift her face from her screens. She, Marlene, Frank, and Remus are waiting in the lounge for Sirius to arrive. Everyone else is seated at the conference table, enjoying sushi and sandwiches. One of the hotel staff members walks over to them and has a quick conversation with Frank before hurrying off again.

“They’ve just arrived in the lobby. They’ll be up shortly,” he says.

“Fucking finally,” Remus says.

Frank rolls his eyes. Marlene raises her eyebrows. “Remind me of this whole thing, would you? I know we’re supposed to be mad with this bloke but I can’t for the life if me remember why.”

Remus scoffs and turns back to his phone. “I’m not going through it again, Marlene,” he says.

…

“Honestly, boys. Enough with the hysterics, please,” Minerva complains, her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose. She is standing in front of them inside the elevator and has had just about enough.

James and Sirius stop their quips at her instruction and then the doors open to a nicely put-together entrance hall. The three of them walk on through, followed by half a dozen protection officers.

Minerva heads straight to the conference table while James and Sirius walk towards the lounge area. Remus is there. He is sitting on the sofa and scrolling through his phone and purposefully not looking in Sirius’ direction.

Lily, saviour that she is, walks up to them to introduce herself and everyone else. “Hello, Mr Black and Mr Potter. My name is Lily Evans and I am Mr Lupin’s Press Secretary. It is our pleasure to finally meet you, we’ve heard such lovely things.”

She shakes their hands and smiles brightly as she talks. She no longer has anything in her hands and she does a very good job of devoting her full attention to Sirius Black and James Potter. This is something she has always been very good at. No matter where she is or how much of her attention is demanded by other things, when you are talking with her it is very easy to feel as though you are the only thing that matters.

James just about loses his head at the sight of her. She is terribly beautiful and he was not prepared.

She gestures over to the rest of their small party, intent to introduce everyone. “This is Marlene McKinnon, our in-house counsel. Frank Longbottom is our Chief Protection Officer. And of course, you already know Mr Lupin.”

Remus doesn’t move at all. Well, not until Frank yanks him up by the collar of his shirt and pushes him toward them. He attempts to protest by pulling himself out of Frank’s reach but it doesn’t work. Lily swipes his phone from his hands. James elbows Sirius in the back, causing him to stumble forward. Soon enough they are standing toe to toe.

“Black.”

“Lupin.”

They do not shake hands. They do not speak anything more than that. Remus clenches his jaw and averts his eyes so their gaze does not meet. Sirius is staring right at him, his eyebrows lowered so far and chin pulled in so tightly it is hard to see anything but upset radiating from him.

Lily jumps in again, “Let’s walk on through, shall we? They’re expecting us in the next room.”

…

“The contract clearly states it, Ms McGonagall. The specifics of how they will proceed is now up to our executive team; Evans, McKinnon, and Longbottom. Other than that there are those few upcoming public events which we have agreed on and for which itineraries have already been set.”

They are all now exiting the meeting, the important details having been set by Capitol Records. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black will be contracted into a relationship and must appear to be committed to this relationship for the next full calendar year.

Minerva is caught up in the details. “And what about an online presence?” She asks, trying to keep up with the pace of the other executives.

“That will be up to our Press Secretary. I believe she has already set a roadmap to work towards a social media official announcement.”

“Indeed I have, sir.”

“That settles it then. McKinnon, you’re with me. We need to review these amendments immediately.”

“Yes, sir.” Marlene hustles after her boss, who is moving quickly to the elevator.

“Ms McGonagall. We will forward these to your offices by the end of the day for your final review.”

With that, the lot of them disappear. Left in the room are Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Frank, and Minerva.

“Our VP doesn’t have the information you were asking for, Ms McGonagall, but I can go through it with you now and send the formal paperwork with the rest this afternoon.”

“I would so appreciate that Miss Evans.” There is a shadow of a scowl on her face as she stares at the closed elevator doors. She very much did not enjoy the way that old fool had dismissed her.

“Not at all, ma’am. Mr Longbottom will take us up to our private penthouse as this meeting area has been reserved for the rest of the day. Led the way, Frank.”

…

“We are trying to get as much traction out of this as possible. And in order to make it appear realistic we’re going to have to put in that groundwork to establish the relationship.”

Lily is pacing. Again.

This time she’s back and forth in front of a television that’s been hooked up to her laptop. It shows all the details of the arrangement and it is all very nicely put together.

Sirius and Remus sit on the couch in front of her with Minerva and James. To give some perspective, it is one of those couches that sits together in an almost C-like shape. Sirius and Remus sit front on to the television and James and Minerva sit facing each other and on an angle to the screen. The point is that Remus is very close to Sirius. He doesn’t dare touch him, goodness no. But he can practically feel the heat radiating from his body and he can definitely smell the strawberry fields of his hair. What the fuck? What is he doing smelling his hair?

Remus shifts a little closer to James.

They are in the penthouse that is rented on a seasonal basis from the hotel by Remus. It is terribly nice but not as posh as Sirius would have thought. It’s got comfy chairs and soft colours and is all rather minimal.

Frank is sitting on the desk behind the couch and writing down notes and dates as Lily talks. He says, “Lil makes a good point. And it is also part of Mr Lupin’s agreement that we actually put in the work to make this good. We are wanting to preserve his image as much as we can.”

“Of course, we completely understand. I think we’re happy for you to take the lead on that Evans. Just let us know what we have to do,” James replies. He is leaning forward, elbows on knees, and the suit jacket is long gone. He still wears his vest and the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up his forearms. He does not take his eyes off of her.

“Well, in that case. I think we should start planting the seed for a rumour right away.” Lily is eager to get going but she does also make a fair point. If they want to start igniting some speculation then she will most definitely have to plant a seed.

“Whatever you think, Miss Evans. Mr Potter is right, we’re happy to have you lead on this,” Minerva agrees.

“You ever get sick of them making choices for you?” At this question, Remus turns is head to see Sirius leaning towards him, he has turned his face and he is almost whispering to him as Lily goes on. At this close, Remus can see the beautiful grey of his eyes and the slope of his jaw and his eyelashes as they brush against his cheeks as he blinks… Christ. Remus, get it together.

Remus swallows thickly before he responds. “I suppose.” He shrugs, not quite sure where Sirius is going with this question. “I do sometimes prefer it though. They are really good at making these decisions, its part of the reason I keep them around.”

Sirius doesn’t even crack a smile at that. He is still frowning but now also has his arms crossed tightly. As though he refuses to let anyone in.

Remus goes on, the sound of his voice preferable to the silence they have now struck. “I suppose that way I can just focus on making my art and not have to worry about the fame or the criticism or any of it. And, for me at least, it can still just be about the music. It was always supposed to be about the music.”

Sirius does not expect to hear this. “I guess I never thought of it that way,” he says, and it is true. His face shifts slightly. He wants to ask more questions but doesn’t. Remus stares at him as he turns his head back to Lily. He watches him a moment too long because Frank catches him and sends him a look.

“Then, I think maybe a tweet or two to get the ball rolling. Mr Potter, if you wouldn’t mind?” Lily asks.

“Of course not. Oh and it's James, by the way.” He looks up from his phone to send her a dashing smile.

“Alright, James it is,” she replies. Her professional resolve cracks only for a second as she blushes and lets her eyes drift from the iPad in her hand and over to him.

Remus chokes out a laugh at this. Is James flirting with her? My God, he is. That’s fucking hilarious. Remus shuts up at the glare Lily sends him.

Minerva lets out an audible sigh. Sirius looks almost happy? Perhaps he might just prefer to stick around if only to watch this blow up in James’ face.

James goes on. “What about… ‘I wish @Remus_Lupin would stop stealing by best friend’, too much?” He asks Lily, showing her the drafted tweet on his phone. She takes a few steps towards him and covers his hand with hers so they are both holding it and looking closely to the screen.

“Good Lord, here we go,” Sirius exhales under his breath. Lily and James have their heads close together and he is looking at her pretty face while she carefully critiques his draft. Sirius is smiling and trying to hold back a laugh. Remus has never seen him look like this before. Not in real life, at least. He is quite a good actor, let’s not forget that.

“Its little too forward. Perhaps something a little less… direct?” Minerva wonders aloud.

“I agree,” Lily says, taking a few steps away from James again. He looks devastated at the loss. “Maybe something like… ‘Sirius has chucked me so he can hang out with his new boyfriend’ and then tag it with something that might reference Remus if you look at it within the right context. Maybe one of his lyrics?”

“Now that’s clever, Lil.”

“Why thank you, Frank.”

“Alright…” James starts as he begins typing the tweet out. “And then I’ll end it with #TreatPeopleWithKindness… Coz that’s one of yours, isn’t it, mate? What do you reckon?” He turns from Remus to Lily as he says that last bit. And instead of looking at James they look at each other.

Remus shrugs and Lily smiles. She turns to Sirius, “Any objections, Mr Black?”

“I don’t give a fuck, actually,” he says. It’s mean and perhaps even a little hurtful and maybe Lily’s eyes harden at the unexpected response.

And with that, Remus is reminded of how much of a dick Sirius Black can be. Why would he go about saying something like that? It’s just purposefully mean. To be fair, he himself can be a dick sometimes too, but not to Lily. Never to her. That is _not_ allowed.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Remus says.

“I’ll do whatever I want but thanks for the input, Lupin,” Sirius replies and suddenly they are both standing and arguing as if they’ve been doing it all of their lives.

“You are so unbelievably arrogant! Every time I start to think that we might be able to stand being in the same room, you open your stupid fat mouth and ruin everything!”

“Me?! You’re the one who’s so incredibly judgemental that you can’t even open your mind an inch!”

“I most definitely could do that! If I fucking wanted to, I would!”

“Fuck! I really don’t like you!”

“Well guess what! You don’t have to like me! You just have to PRETEND to like me! And you’re an actor, right? Shouldn’t be too hard!”

“Oh I’ll do it! And I’ll be fucking fantastic at it too!”

“It’s not a competition, Black!”

“It fucking might as well be!”

“ENOUGH!” James is just about done with this childish nonsense. He stands up and stands between them. They had gotten into each others faces and are standing toe to toe again. They are so close that Sirius can see the afternoon sunlight reflecting off his golden curls. He is slightly shorter than Remus so he also has perfect view of his most perfect jawline as it clenches on account of how angry he seems to be. Well. That escalated quickly.

“Alright then,” James says, separating them by pushing them away from each other. “If this is how we’re going to do this then so be it. You’re both going to have to try very hard to make this work so I suggest you hop to it.”

* * *

“Hold my hand.”

“I don’t want to hold your hand.”

“Suck it up, you have to.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Shut up and hold it already.”

Remus grabs Sirius’ hand tightly so he doesn’t let go. They are being photographed by British Vogue for the March issue. Lily had organised it for Remus a long time ago and has managed to adapt it to fit their new arrangement. Sirius just doesn’t quite understand why they are shooting the March cover in November and at the White Cliffs of Dover, no less.

They are strolling through the cliffs, now apparently hand in hand as they photographer takes her shots from behind them. It will make a nice photograph, it has to be said.

“Excellent, that looks great! Can we move on?” Lily is here too. Sirius has come to realise that she is always wherever Remus is. James will be disappointed to have missed her and so of course, he will make a point of telling him how beautiful she looked and how she most definitely missed him. In reality, she hasn’t said a word about James and she looks freezing cold if anything. They are in Dover for Christ’s sake. She, like the rest of them, are bundling up in several coats and jackets.

Sirius and Remus wear carefully selected ensembles and look their absolute best. A very attractive couple they make, indeed.

“Alright! We’re moving on!”

Sirius and Remus are directed by the photographer and several of her underlings to sit on a bench nearby. Remus is instructed to look at the camera while Sirius looks out to the ocean, tucked in at his side. Lily makes a face and throws her hands about behind the photographer’s back and they move in closer together, like a real couple.

“You lot are too sweet together!” The photographer’s assistant coos as she clears the area around them of branches and other such pieces which will apparently ruin the photo. They are all supposed to be candid shots but are now becoming far too manufactured. “How did you meet?”

Remus and Sirius blank. This is the first time they’ve been out in public together and they don’t quite know how to be around each other whilst being around other people. It’s all become a rather difficult situation. Maybe they should practice?

Luckily, Lily sails in at just the right time. “Please don’t answer that!” She says to them both before turning to the assistant. “We’ve agreed to the cover alone, there’ll be no interview or story of any kind. I thought I made that clear.”

“Of course, Evans. I was just asking.” The assistant looks a little put out.

“Oh I know. But these two are very private people and they’re hoping to keep the details of their relationship quiet for as long as possible, you understand?”

“Um.. Sure!” She doesn’t look like she does but she walks away anyways.

“Thanks for the save, Evans.”

“Oh any time! But please, can you act a little more like a couple? We’re going to use these photos as part of your official social media announcement later on so can you please play it up a little more? Please?” Remus has lost track of how many times she has said the word please in the last day and a half.

“Yes alright! We will,” Remus replies. She turns to Sirius, an expectant look on her face. He gives her a subtle wink and she mouthes a quick ‘thank you’ before rushing off as fast as her wellies will carry her.

They’ve come to an agreement. Sirius Black is no longer allowed to be angry with Lily Evans. Fair enough. He has gotten to know her over the past couple of weeks and he likes her a whole lot. She’s quite lovely. And there is the added bonus of her being around pretty much all the time now, which means Minerva doesn’t feel the need to babysit him when Lily is there. Thank God for that.

Sirius shuffles closer to Remus once again. They are now touching at the knee, the hip, the shoulder… Remus pulls his arm around Sirius and hugs him even closer. He sighs tremendously when he does it, as though it physically pains him. Lily gives him an overeager thumbs up, once again from behind everyone’s back.

Remus and Sirius both let out a little laugh because she is adorable in her knee-high wellies and too-big coat. And of course, the enthusiastic thumbs up she gives them completes the whole look. Perhaps she is doing it on purpose because the second they both smile at her, several cameras go off in quick succession.

Remus is surprised that Sirius has laughed at her. It was only a little one followed by a small smile but it was there all the same. “She’s brilliant,” Sirius says and they turn to face each other. “But honestly, if I have to hear James go on about her any longer I might just die.”

Remus laughs out loud at that and Sirius smiles. “Remus, he really likes her you have got to help me. I can’t take it much longer.” He is being terribly dramatic but it’s all in good fun.

“Well, I’m sure we can work something out,” Remus replies, looking over to Lily once again. “It might be tricky though. I don’t think she’s been on a date since she started working for me.”

“You two never…?” Sirius asks him, there is a clear implication to his words. He is hanging onto the hope that Remus will deny it but he doesn’t quite know why.

“Me and Lil? No! Of course not!” Remus quickly replies, he doesn’t like the idea of Sirius thinking that he’d been with Lily. Or any woman for that matter.

Remus goes on, “She’s my best friend and has been for a long time. We actually went to school together and we’ve held onto each other ever since. She’s never gotten along with her family, they don’t actually speak to her anymore so I suppose I’m all she has now. That’s why we’re so close. It’s most definitely not because we’ve slept together. Ew.”

“Well, James will be happy,” Sirius says, pausing for a moment. And then he says, almost under is breath, “She doesn’t get on with her family?”

Remus doesn’t pick up on his sensitivity on the subject and so answers right away. “Her sister is a real piece of work. Honestly, the worst kind of person you could ever imagine. And her mother died when she was young and her father has always been an angry man. Lily always said that they never understood her, that she was too different from them and that they just couldn’t let that go. I suppose she left the first chance she got.”

“Good for her,” Sirius whispers. He looks over at Remus, who says, “It was definitely the right thing to do.” Perhaps he does understand the significance of the conversation.

They gaze into each other’s eyes for what seems like forever. Remus’ hand is curling over Sirius’ shoulder now and it is if they have both forgotten that they are surrounded by a whole bunch of other people.

Lily whips out her phone and takes a sneaky photo of them with a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

“This is brilliant!” James is having the time of his life, that much is clear. “I can’t believe we’re at Diagon Arena!”

Sirius smiles gently at him. “Yes, James, it is brilliant. Can you let it go now? Please? At least try and act like we belong back here.”

“Right. Yes, of course. I can do that,” he says, taking a drink and doing his best to remain calm. It is a very difficult thing for him to do but he is trying.

They are in the backstage green room at Diagon Arena. It is set up with a little bar and there are lots of other important people around to see Remus perform. This’ll be his last show of the year so it’s a big deal, apparently.

“Sirius! James!” They both turn at the sound of Lily’s voice. James is most definitely not playing it cool.

Lily is making her way to them where they sit at the bar. She is not dressed in her business attire, this time she wears a sparkly green dress. It is cinched at the waist and goes down to her knees, the long sleeves flow as she walks over to them. She also wears a lanyard around her neck with all sorts of things attached to it as well as several arm bands which must indicate something important.

She kisses them both on the cheek when she gets there because people are watching. If she had shaken the hand of her best friend’s boyfriend… Well, people might have something to say about _that_.

Sirius nudges James with his elbow, reminding him that he should probably say something to her.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Lily,” He says. “You look great!”

“Thank you! It _is_ show night so we all get to wear whatever we like. You’re lucky you didn’t catch me earlier when I had my tour shirt on. It says ‘REMUS LUPIN’ in huge letters. All the different departments have one. Mine is purple and it’s quite a statement piece, I have to tell you.” She laughs, so does James.

“A bigger statement than wearing your own jersey number?” Sirius wonders aloud, feigning innocence. He would like to support his best mate, truly, he would. But sometimes it is just too easy.

Lily’s smile widens and she lets out a tinkling laugh. And, of course, James is always quick to retaliate. “This is my team polo, alright? I’ve just come from a meeting and this was the best I could do on short notice. Seeing as though you practically begged me to come with you to this thing…”

“I did not beg you! I would have been perfectly capable of coming alone but I thought you’d feel left out,” Sirius tries to defend himself.

“You are a rubbish liar!”

“Alright, boys. I have a feeling you could continue to jab at each other all night long. Let me take you to your seats!”

They both turn back to her. “We get our own seats?”

“Of course you do!” She starts walking and they follow her. “You’re going to be joining our designated spot on the floor. You didn’t think we’d put you up in the nosebleeds did you?”

She laughs as she says that last part, looking back at them and winking. Her hair tousles as she moves her head and James just about dies at the sight.

They keep walking and come out near the side stage. A few protection officers engulf the three of them as soon as they come to the public area. As they walk through the seas of people waiting for the show to begin, all they can hear are the whispers that start to roll through the crowd.

_Is that Sirius Black?_

_He and Remus are definitely together! Did you see those tweets…_

_They haven’t posted anything about it! You can’t know for sure!_

_And look! There’s James Potter!_

“Just right through here,” Lily guides them to the back of the mosh pit, right before the tiered seats begin. There is a small roped off area surrounded by more protection officers. They walk through and Lily shows them where they have a bar and food station set up, she tells them they can have chairs brought over if they need them and that the show is about to start so have fun!

At that, she wanders over to Marlene and some others leaving James devastated once again. “Christ. Pull yourself together, mate,” Sirius complains.

James snaps out of it, quick to bite back. “Hmmm,” he ponders aloud. “I’ll remember that when I catch you staring at Remus later on.”

“I do not stare at him!”

* * *

Remus is about to walk the red carpet at the BAFTAs. He is joined at the event, like always, by Frank and Lily.

It has all been carefully done, Sirius will arrive in only a few minutes and so they will accidentally on purpose walk the carpet at the same time. Remus takes a few breaths and hops out of the car to an immediately deafening scream from the crowd.

He walks over to the barricades and shakes their hands and signs posters and albums and magazine covers. He takes selfie after selfie with his fans and enjoys every minute of it. After a few minutes he is gently nudged by Frank to move on to the paparazzi.

He stands in front of them for a while, straining to keep his eyes open through flash after flash. He does look incredible and they most definitely need to document this. As he is standing there, he looks out to the crowds and waves at the people screaming his name. Then, he sees him. Sirius is here now too.

Lily has noticed at exactly the same time and they lock eyes. After a brief shrug Remus thanks the photographers (because it’s polite to do so) and makes his way back over to the crowds.

Frank clears a path for him to stop and chat with a few young girls who are right at the very front and are wearing shirts with his face on it.

“Remus we love you!”

“You’re amazing!”

“Please can you sign my album!”

Remus chats with them for a while and they blush at his attention. He wouldn’t be here without them and he wants them to know that. Then suddenly he notices one of them has diverted her attention to directly behind him, he notices this because her jaw has practically hit the floor in shock.

“Look! That’s Sirius Black!”

“Oh is it?” Remus feigns innocence, purposefully so. He tries to busy himself by talking to the others but the three girls in front grab his attention back again. “Are you two together? Is he your boyfriend?”

“Now, why on earth would you think that?” He says. He has practiced exactly that so it flows off the tongue extremely well. He even throws in a wink.

“OMG! I knew it!!”

“Bloody hell! He’s looking over this way!”

“Wait. Is he really?” Remus doesn’t dare turn around. This wasn’t part of the plan.

“OMG! He’s coming over!”

Holy shit. He’s coming over here now? Remus tries to look over to Frank and Lily but they are out of his line of sight and he cannot make a big deal about looking for them, not now. So he decides to play along.

“Is he really coming over here?” Remus asks the girls, back to playing coy. They adore it and become even more giddy as they nod rapidly. “There he is!” One of them says.

Sirius is only a few arm-lengths away from him now. He looks over at him briefly but turns away before their eyes can meet. The girls in front of him squeal in delight, this is apparently everything they have dreamed of and more.

Remus continues to talk to the other people around, as if nothing is different. He busies himself by signing autographs and shaking hands and all of a sudden Sirius is right beside him. He does not acknowledge him so Remus doesn’t say anything either.

He can feel the _flash flash flash_ of the cameras behind them and he can see the faces of the girls in front of him, just waiting for something to happen.

Sirius has a sharpie in his hand too and Remus is caught up with responding to a fan who is telling him how great he looks so he doesn’t see it coming. Sirius gently places his hand to Remus’ waist as he shuffles past him. It is just for a moment and then he is gone again, walking down the line to fans further away.

The girls in front of him are screaming in delight, apparently this action has officially confirmed what they knew all along. Remus is caught up starting after him. Sirius catches his eye and winks at him. Remus smirks right back.

It was just a moment, barely a few seconds. He could feel the cameras on him and they will most likely be plastered all over The Daily Mail tomorrow but he doesn’t care. He can still feel the gentle touch of Sirius’ hand against his waist, he can still smell the whiff of his cologne that lingers since he passed by so closely.

Well. Fuck.


End file.
